


Dragon Whisperer

by PretorianKeeper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, basketball nut ao, dragon whisperer kaga, estabilished relationship - Freeform, fluffy aokaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretorianKeeper/pseuds/PretorianKeeper
Summary: So....Kagami is forced to introduce Aomine to his dragon friend.





	

Kagami always finds himself beside himself with joy when in this kind of situation.

Not that basketball couldn't have done it for him instead, but his current occupation is so much more important... So much more rewarding.

The sun is setting, painting the sky in beautiful shades of red, pink, orange in the direction he is heading, while behind his back, its colour is obtaining continuously darker and darker shade of blue. At a certain moment, when it's one certain shade of dark blue, he is fondly reminded of his dear somewhere on the other side of the Earth, probably playing basketball or missing him.

He grins happily when the direction of the flight drastically changes, this is what he loves about his job the most.

The unpredictable, senses-alarming, shivers-inducing character of the amazing creatures that dragons are.

He's quite proud of himself, always thankful for the strength his muscles and reflexes (both gained thanks to the challenge his beloved provided him when they were together) in situations that would cost him his life had he not had them.

 _Is the man thinking of something that brings the man joy_?

The penetration of the dragon's thoughts doesn't surprise him, he has gotten used to this so well after spending so much time with these majestic creatures. The wind in his nowadays longer than ever hair is a joy, the feeling of rock hard dragon scales under him brings him joy, the touch of an ancient, vast but still pleasant conscience brings him joy.

_The man is honoured that the Old One deems him worth of the old one's contact. Only one thing brings the man as much joy as the Old One accepting the man._

The reason he has been admitted to work with dragons. Or, more of the way this work found himself is his ability to communicate with dragons.

_The man is pure. The Old One has never met a pure man. The Old One accepts the man._

Kagami can't help himself when he lets out a roar matching that of the dragon he's riding. Having spent so much time in the proximity of the Old Ones, he's grown accustomed to their antics, studied their reactions and got a very thin grasp on what he could and could not do with them. The leather wings keeping them both in the air, swishing in the air almost lazily for example showed how relaxed the dragon is. They tend to be cautious around humans, all of them old enough to remember what the mankind has done to their once peaceful, warless realm.

Inventing weapons to kill the unknown, eradicating the bigger and stronger ones that human felt posed threat to it.

The dragons are not aware that there are only chosen hundreds of men who know about their existence.

One would think that creatures as big as whales would be at the very least noticable, but they couldn't be more wrong. Dragons, the ancient ones, know secrets, have powers no man will ever in a lifetime know.

_The Old One wants to see the man's beloved._

Kagami is thrown off balance by this sudden request. Sure, the beings older than humankind can read hearts, therefore the dragon must know that Aomine isn't chosen, Aomine can't see him, will never be able to communicate with it the way Kagami can.

_The nest of the man and his beloved is not a safe place for the Old One._

It is the sad truth. New York is one of the cities, where the power cumulates a real threat to any being, should it come close to it.

Human is a repulsive creature.

Adjusted to living in toxic environment is but one of the proofs.

Not one single pure being could ever come close to even the air around the cities of this kind without it being poisoned by mere existence of it. The dragon roars, its eyes deep, hiding wrath of a god. It's not a secret that dragons' patience is shortening, the acceptance of men doing what they like with the realm rightfully theirs slowly dissipating as the emperors have been watching it fall apart.

The vicious swing of the dragon's wings lets Kagami know, that the Old One isn't angry with him. Otherwise he would be flying down with no dragon bearing him.

_The man can bring his mate our of the man's nest. The man's mate will not see the Old One however._

The dragon snorts at that. Kagami can feel the excitement though.

He doesn't understand, why the Old One wants to see Aomine this much, but he figures that his beloved deserves a break from his job.

Even if someone loves his job as much as Aomine loves playing basketball professionally, he is sure to be happy with the proposal of another honeymoon with Kagami. Now, that he's thinking about it, Kagami would love to spend some more time with his husband.

That's why he loves dragons.

They can read him.

And they are good.

The definition of smart and good and unspoiled.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Aomine is exhausted when he unlocks the door to his and his dear husband's suite.

He is so used to (although always disappointed by) the lack of Kagami's bright, warm presence, that he doesn't even bother checking for any signs that might indicate his return. It could be due to the mix of his exhaustion and expectation of disappointment that stop him from hopefully searching for Kagami.

It is something he has had to bear since the day the officers visited them and scouted Kagami to work for government in a very sensitive matter that the redhead couldn't even tell Aomine about.

The bluenette knew that working for their state must be fucking dangerous and sometimes he gets furious that Kagami is being forced to deal with that alone.

He wants to be there for him.

Wants desperately to play with Kagami again.

The two of them could only enjoy a year of professional basketball together. He'd been so fucking happy throughout the whole year, happily training like mad, beating and getting beaten by the neverending flow of new challengers, strong basketball players that made their blood run hot to the point of boiling. Even better were the days he and Kagami had for themselves, always indulging in each other, simply being together charging them for life.

Immersed in his thoughts, keenly remembering the way the redhead's body fit against him, rewinding their best nights when they got adventurous, he showers and fails to notice another sign of what he's about to find when he opens the door to their bedroom.

The room is warm, something very suspicious already, filled with a scent that says home.

Having had these kinds of illusions more often than not, he shrugs it off, turning on the light.

What he sees then makes his heart skip a beat. There, in their bed. It's... Fuck.

He's missed him.

How could he not have seen the shoes he gave to his husband as a birthday gift not that long ago? How could he have overlooked the scent, the obvious warmth that Kagami always brought with himself?

Seeing his face after what seems like years makes him forget his initial drained state, standing near their too big bed staring at that peaceful beauty.

His heart swells with all the love and joy of having his dearest here again.

When the staring becomes too unsatisfactory, he moves, stripping himself of pyjama that he wears when Kagami isn't home to warm him and slips under the blankets, pulling the redhead into his embrace.

He has to push away the tiny twinge of sadness when his arms grasp now way too lean muscled body close to him. Three years ago, when they were still basketball nuts – only ever occupied with their favourite sport, Kagami was always a bit shorter than him but his body was bulkier from all the food he consumed. But since he has started working elsewhere, his bulk is slowly getting lost and now he's shorter and smaller than Aomine.

The bluenette doesn't really mind, it just gives him even more of an advantage when it comes to... other sort of activities, but it also means that Kagami isn't eating enough and working more than enough. He just can't stop worrying for him.

When a strong arm wraps around him, the unconscious redhead closing in for more comfort, Aomine just sighs and lets the relief that at least he's back in his arms overwhelm him.

_Fuck, I missed you, you idiot._

And he falls asleep like that.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kagami wakes up feeling warm and fuzzy all over his body. Feeling familiar firm chest against his back lets a content smile spread on his face and he cuddles even closer.

He has missed his bastard of a husband way too much.

His stomach tightens at what he'll have to convince him to do. He knows that leaving out even a week of practice could be crucial for him, but they will need at least two – it means too much to leave it for a few days. He needs the Old One to like his Aomine, even if it kills him.

"Mmmh, I'm horny, Bakagami. Stop wiggling that ass, I'll fuck you," the raspy morning voice sends shivers down to the redhead's own crotch, but he can't let himself fall for that.

"Wake up, you Aho. I need to talk to you," he starts fighting against the strong arms pulling him into the tight embrace that was comforting till just a second ago.

"Just one more minute."

"No, wake up you ass," he kicks the tanned man in his knee and elbows him, inducing a silent hiss from him.

"Stop struggling, Bakagami," with these annoyed words, he knows that Aomine is fully awake, but he doesn't get out of his reach in time and ends up pinned to the bed with the intense blue eyes gazing all over him hungrily.

For a second or two, he considers just giving in to the idiot, they haven't touched in over a month after all. He's so inclined to do something with his husband, to remind himself that Aomine is his.

He raises his head just a little, biting his husband's lip and then pulls away, rather enjoying the sudden want in those piercing eyes. He wills away the moan that threatens to escape his always a bit too lewd lips, when he gets an idea.

Once again raising up to whisper in his man's ear: "Why don't we take a shower? I could use one and you look like you'd like to join." A hand sneaks into his boxers, wandering around, as if it's the first time it has ever been there. Lightly running over the most sensitive parts of him, he can't look away from those mesmerizing eyes as his idiot starts stroking him to life, while at the same time circling his entrance with that damn horny but still better-than-thou smirk.

He gasps.

"Come on, shower you Ahomine." Pulling away the sneaky hands, not by force (coz he couldn't win – he hasn't eaten a proper meal in over month, don't blame him) but gently, never breaking eye-contact, promising very good things if his husband complies.

"Okay. But you better cook something huge when we get out. And don't you refuse my hands. They can't help themselves, missing you so bad..." the low whisper in his ear followed by a warm, wet sensation both make him hurry up, almost running to the bathroom, Aomine tailing right behind him, kind of towering over him more than ever.

He sneaks glances at his naked unashamed body and licks his lips unconsciously.

Fuck.

His man is sexy.

Once they enter the bathroom, he finds himself slammed to the closed door, his clothes being removed slowly by two strong tanned hands. He finds those lips and kisses them with all he's got, force of their joining almost bruising. He then pulls away, luring his husband into the warm water for a round or two of some nice activities.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

"You were too rough you fucking bastard."

The redhead, sitting because of certain aches he's received magically in the last hour, shouts at the bluenette who dared to complain about him having to cook, even though he only has to do what Kagami commands him to do.

"Can't help it! It's been building up!" he shouts back, offended, the don't pretend you didn't enjoy it going unsaid but still out there, both of them knowing it is the truth.

"But still. You'll have to carry me to the airport you dumbass," the redhead hisses when he moves unluckily in his chair and the well known pain shoots up his back once again. One thing he doesn't like about his sex with Aomine. The tanned beast always gets overenthusiastic, this time going literally four rounds. Until now he has never believed a human was capable of that.

"You're leaving again?" he can almost see the doom that falls upon his lover when he says that. But Kagami just grins.

"Yes, and you're going with me!" A minute of silence makes even Kagami unsure of his actions. What if Aomine doesn't want to go? What if he'll get angry for him barging into his routine? Oh god, he should have asked and not - The pressure on his lips once again distracts him from unnecessary thinking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so happy I could fuck you again, you idiot. Finally. Fuck. Shit," the bluenette continues his cursing strike and Kagami chuckles, the worries disappearing as suddenly as they appeared.

"Told Riko it was a pressing matter of our state," he grins maliciously, knowing that otherwise their coach wouldn't let Aomine off for such a long time. Then he kisses his husband, slowly, gently, tongue dancing lazily in before pulling away to show him another shit-eating grin.

"We should hurry up with the food and all, we need to catch the flight and all."

"Sooo. Airplane bathroom sex sounds good?"

"Pervert!"

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

"Oi, Bakagami. Why're we here again?" Aomine asks grumpily, looking around, searching for something at least a tad bit interesting.

Sure, the scenery is beautiful what with all the mountains, green forests and all, but he didn't think that their second honeymoon would consist of hiking...

"Just wait. Surprise, told ya," the redhead replies like it's such a huge secret.

Ahomine can't really see the reason why his Baka would ever think he'd enjoy this kind of holiday, he's already starting to regret that he left NYC just to get a good hike with no sex rule (unless you want to take me on your back to the very top of this fucking huge mountain), fuck his husband for having the upper hand concerning this aspect of their life.

"It should be somewhere around here," says Kagami after they've climbed about 10-12 kilometer if Aomine could guess. He can see the beautiful scenery of nature from this spot and the air is becoming colder, biting into his unprotected hands like a dog they don't have.

"What, Kagami, what the hell should be somewhere around here," his annoyed muttering doesn't even faze his husband, who's currently looking for something.

He feels the change before he can see it.

Sudden gusts of wind almost make him fall on his butt and were he any less used to situations where all of his reflexes and senses are put to a good use, he would have missed the victorious happy shout coming out of the redhead's mouth.

His eyes looking for some explanation of this find nothing.

Fuck, something's wrong.

He was about to be blown away by the strong wind when everything calmed down as quickly as it did.

He notices that Kagami isn't looking at him, instead, his eyes follow something high, high above him and he wonders if he has already lost his mind, gazing at the blue sky.

"Oi, you idiot. This is my friend, the Old One, the fire dragon," that adorable grin on Kagami's dumb face goes nowhere near saving Aomine from almost peeing his pants when a fucking dragon appears in front of him OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE. Its red scales and sharp eyes, that seem to bear the knowledge of millions of years are boring into him, studying his form, the nostrils (which are huge like a cave where Aomine and Kagami could fit both perfectly) move as if sniffing him, ridiculously big wings, whole body, fuck, he's never imagined he'd die and see this in heaven.

At least he has Kagami here.

What Heaven would it be if he wasn't here.

Then the creature starts swishing its tail, causing a little earthquake, threatening to throw both him and Kagami off the mountain.

"What are you waiting for? He's getting impatient, don't be slow or we'll leave you behind!" He looks for the source of the voice and only then notices Kagami already climbing onto the big probably fucking dangerous and to him unpredictable creature and fear for his idiot husband seizes his heart for a while, but then Kagami grins and it looks like the dragon calms down a bit, its expectant eye still following Aomine.

"Whatever," he shrugs.

He has seen many things. Miracles. He is one of miracles too. Never has he ever dreamed of seeing a fucking dragon sized, dragon shaped miracle but beggars can't be choosers.

Not wanting to look like a wimp to a guy who's been accepting his... him, he starts climbing the creature too, trying hard to suppress the trembling of his limbs.

He's going to explain nicely and then punish him not-so-nicely afterwards for doing this kind of thing without warning him.

As his mind adjusts to the existence of a being from fairy tales as well as it can, he settles behind Kagami, chest to his back, feeling the confidence he always gains from being close to his mate. The red scales are warm but hard as rock. They do, however, give him a few options to ensure he doesn't fall off. He's suddenly glad that Riko forces them all to strengthen their muscles, otherwise he would be afraid of falling. Someone like Kuroko would probably be doomed.

"He seems to like you," he hears a low whisper in his ear, sending shivers down to his fingertips. Shit.

"Yeah, yeah, don't give me a heart attack."

"But it's so cute when you're this jumpy," Kagami laughs and sends him a flying kiss. He grits his teeth and thinks of all the punishments the redheaded idiot is getting once this all is over.

Right about then, the rocks he's finally settled on start moving, directiong his attention towards the wings, that are spanning, signalling that the dragon is about to depart. Mere seconds later, they're in the air, the mountain lost from his sight, wind in his hair and an amazing view in front of him.

He lets a genuine smile take over as all the fear vanishes in another swish of the dragon's powerful wings.


End file.
